Fairy High
by sergeant peace
Summary: Lucy and her sister wendy are new students in Fairy High, can these two survive the school year with their odd new friends and the shenanigans they get into?
1. Welcome to Fairy High

Wendy sat in the family Limousine as it took her to school; she was adjusting the knee-high skirt and fussing over the buttons of her white collared shirt.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Lucy asked, sitting across from her, wearing just about the same thing.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She whispered, 'I'm just nervous…I mean this is a new school and a new town."

"It's alright to be nervous," she said, "I mean this town is a big time town, and it has a lot of important people,

Wendy nodded, "I wish Carla could've come." She muttered.

"I don't think they allow talking cats into the school." She said as the door opened, Lucy got out and waited for Wendy.

Wendy got out and looked at the large High school, the words "Fairy High" hanging over the door.

"Fairy high school, kind of a weird name." Lucy said, then smiled, "but it's one of the best schools there is."

Wendy nodded and looked around; people were arriving in all kinds of vehicles, motorcycles, expensive cars, and bicycles "This is amazing." She whispered.

"Watch out!" someone shouted, crashing into Lucy.

Wendy turned around, "Lucy! Are you alright!" she asked worriedly.

Lucy was lying flat on the floor, some boy was lying on top of her, "I'm fine…" she said dizzily, 'Just make the room stop spinning."

"Man I'm sorry," the guy who crashed into her said getting off, "sorta creamed ya didn't I?"

Wendy looked at the teen, he was wearing the school uniform, a white button up shirt and black pants, along with a white scarf around his neck, his pink hair was spikey and going every which way, in his pockets you could see a dozen different lighters. "Happy!" he shouted into the air, "why'd you let go of me buddy!"

A blue cat with white wings came down and landed beside them, a large fish in his hands, "sorry Natsu, I saw a fish and I just had to go get it!"

"It's alright, at least you got some good food!" Natsu said happily.

"Um…who are you?" Wendy asked him.

"Oh yeah, I guess I owe an explanation, I'm Natsu Dragneel, this is my buddy happy."

"Well nice to meet you," Lucy said.

"I thought cats weren't supposed to come here." Wendy said.

"Happy's an Exceed, so he's aloud to come here."

"Oh…"

He nodded, 'so are you new here? I don't remember ever seeing either of you here before."

"Yes," Lucy said, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this right here is my little sister, Wendy Marvell."

"Wait… how can you be sisters if you have different last names?" Natsu asked.

"Different mothers." Lucy said, Wendy looked away.

"Oh…" Natsu said, "so! Do you want a tour of the high school? Me and happy know it like the back of our hands! Right Happy?"

"Hai sir!"

"Sure, that would be lovely." Lucy said.

"Great! Lets go!" Natsu shouted, running towards the school, Wendy and Lucy following.

"Natsu!" someone shouted, a boy with dark black shaggy hair ran over, "where you been hidin'?" He growled.

"Uh…I didn't know I was hiding…"

"I oughta beat your face in for what you did to me, leaving me locked in the girls bathroom!"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Lucy said.

"He was naked when we threw him in there." Happy said.

"Look Grey, I didn't mean to do that," he said, "but…you know…it was your fault for walking around in your underwear."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Grey shouted, grabbing Natsu by the front of his shirt, "I oughta pound you!"

"But you won't." Natsu said.

"Oh I will." He said, bringing his fist back, ready to punch him.

"GREY FULLBUSTER!" a commanding, feminine voice shouted.

Grey jumped, letting go of Natsu, behind them was a redhead, just like everyone she was in the required school uniform, "what have I told you about fighting Natsu!"

"I-I-I-I'm Sorry Erza! Forgive me!" Grey said pleadingly.

"See, I told you, you weren't going to punch me." Natsu said.

'And Natsu."

Natsu shrank in fear, "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did!" he shouted.

"You do good at the basketball game tonight." Erza said with a smile, "the whole school is counting on you to beat Phantom High."

"Oh…yeah! Those guys' aren't so tough! I could win this game tonight with my eyes closed." he said, regaining his cockiness.

"Oh and…" she punched him, sending him into the wall, "don't lock Grey in the girls room again! And quit setting the chem lab on fire!"

"Yes Ma'am…" Natsu whispered, sliding down the wall.

Erza turned to Lucy and Wendy, who in turn shrank back a little, "and who are these two?"

"This is Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell." Natsu said standing up, "both of them are new to the school."

"Welcome to Fairy High." Erza said, "I'm Erza Scarlet, the one who just took his shirt of is Grey Fullbuster."

"I didn't take my shirt off!" Grey shouted angrily, despite having the shirt in his hand.

"Well it's…nice to meet you all." Lucy said, Wendy nodded her head with a smile.

"What grade are you in Lucy?" grey asked.

"I'm in sophomore year, my little sister here is in freshman year.

"Hmm, so she's in the freshman hall, I'm sorry for you." Grey said to her, "freshman hall sucks."

"Now don't be like that Grey, you were a freshman once too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I liked the Eighth graders last year."

Wendy sighed, "so I'm going to be alone today?" she asked softly.

"Not exactly, I mean there's a lot of great freshman, Levy Mcgarden, Romeo Conbolt, Shelia Blendy…"

"Actually you might want to stay away from Romeo." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"He has a reputation of using the girls around here." Grey said, "and he's not too nice to them afterwards."

"Oh…okay…"

"Well lets go get you two your schedules." Erza said, "follow me."

The group walked towards the office, they went in and got Lucy's and Wendy's schedules,

'Hey at least we have lunch together, right?" Lucy asked Wendy, "cheer up, you look so glum."

"Sorry." Wendy said, "I…I just don't want to be alone on my first day."

"Happy, why don't you go with Wendy today, show her the ropes and watch after her." Natsu said to the cat.

"Hai sir!" Happy said, flying over to Wendy, 'I'll stick with ya today!"

"Is he allowed to do that?" Wendy asked, "I don't want to get him in trouble."

"Oh it's alright, Exceeds can go to which ever classes they want, don't know why exactly, but that's how it is, usually they go to the classes they're supposed to." Natsu said, "so Happy can follow you around and you won't be alone."

"Thank you Natsu." She said.

"Any time kid." Natsu said, he turned to Lucy, "what's your first class?"

"Um…Physics, room 304."

"Awesome! Your in my class!"

"I don't think that's a good thing for me."

The bell rang prompting everyone to walk towards there class, Wendy walked down the hall towards freshman hall.

"So you're new to the school," Happy said, "your going to love it here, it's so fun!"

"I can tell, I mean with Natsu, Grey, and Erza, it seems like it'll be fun."

"And that's not all of the great people, you can meat Elfman, Mira Jane, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, all of them!"

"So this high school is full of great people?"

"Yeah, Fairy High is the best place to go to school!"

Wendy smiled and walked into her first period class room, as soon as she walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Um…hello…" Wendy said shyly.

"Hey!" a pink haired girl said, running over, "I'm Chelia, who are you?"

"I-I-I'm Wendy Marvell…" Wendy whispered.

"Nice to meet you Wendy!" Chelia said, "so are you new here?"

"Y-yes." Wendy said.

"Well welcome to Fairy High!" she said, shaking Wendy's limp hand, "I can tell me and you are going to be great friends!"

Wendy smiled, "Yeah, me too!" she said happily.

"Hey Happy!" a boy in the back shouted, 'good to see you!"

"Hey Romeo! Long time no see!" Happy said, landing on the boys desk, 'how's everything?"

"Pretty good Happy," the shaggy haired boy said, watching Wendy talk with Chelia and her friends, "so who's the girl?"

"Oh her name is Wendy." Happy said, "She's new here."

Romeo smirked a little, "she's pretty cute,' he said.

"What are you thinking about Romeo?"

"Nothin' just planning my next crusade.'

"Don't go after her, or else Erza will have your head."

"I'm not scared of Erza!"

"I'll tell Erza you said that."

"DON'T"

* * *

Lucy walked into her first period class with Natsu, "oh wow." She said, looking at al the people, the room was absolute chaos, they were laughing and fighting and a few were making out,

"This is the best place ever," Natsu said, and then saw someone he knew, "LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" he shouted, running at a spikey blonde haired kid with headphones on, "your going down now!" Natsu said.

Quick as a flash Laxus lashed out and punched Natsu in the chin, sending him into the desks.

"Natsu when are you going to learn!" a large white haired teen said, "You can't beat Laxus."

"Shut up Elfman!" Natsu shouted, punching him.

"Why you little!" Elfman roared, punching Natsu.

"Stop both of you!" a girl with long white hair shouted, "god it's night and day with you all!

"Hey! I know you!" Lucy said excitedly, 'Your Mira Jane Strauss, the most famous model in the world!"

"I wouldn't say the most famous" Mira said with a smile, "but I'm up there."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy said, shaking Mira's hand.

"Nice to meet you!"

Grey jumped into the fight, "both of you idiots knock it off!" he shouted, kicking Natsu into the small bookcase in the back of the class.

"Grey!" a brown haired girl shouted, "your clothes!"

Grey looked down and realized his shirt and pants were missing, "GAH!"

'Get out of here Stripper!" Natsu shouted, punching him.

"Make me Pyro!"

"What doe he mean by pyro?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu has this nasty habit of setting things he doesn't like on fire, which also included grey on the first day of school."

"He's really a nut job isn't he?"

"No, he's really a nice boy, it's just that he has the impulse to burn things."

"Yeah, burned my shirt last year," the brown haired girl said, 'had to take it off in the middle of gym class."

"Lucy, this is Cana Alberona.

Lucy looked at Cana, the brown haired girl was dressed just like everyone else, only the buttons on her button up shirt was unbuttoned two or three buttons to low, exposing a blue bra, 'It's nice to meet you," Lucy said.

"Same here," Cana said, pulling out a flask and taking a drink of it, "where you transferring from?"

"Clover town," she said, 'my family moved here for business.'

"Ah, you'll love it here," Cana said, "It's the best place to grow up."

"I can tell," Lucy muttered, watching the fight still going on.

"All of you stop!" Laxus Thundered, standing up, "or I'll stop it."

Everyone stopped and watched Laxus warily, "fine by me!" Natsu shouted, jumping at Laxus again, only to be punched again.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked Mira.

"He's Laxus Dreyar, he's captain of the boxing team, and captain of the football team." She said, "he keeps to himself mostly, every now and then he punches Natsu, but Natsu is always fine after that."

Natsu stumbled towards them, "Mira, your still beautiful," he mumbled dizzily, "all seven of you." Then fell down.

"Yeah he's really fine."

Laxus looked up at Lucy, making Lucy stiffen, she felt her heart start to pump wildly, she was sure Laxus was able to hear it from where he was."

"Bah," Laxus grumbled looking away from her, "spoiled brat."

Lucy turned Crimson, "What did you call me!?"

"You heard me brat!" Laxus spat.

Lucy stomped over to him and slapped him, making everyone look at her stunned.

"Did she just…"

"She did…"

"She's so dead…"

Laxus stood up, towering over Lucy, glaring at her.

Lucy backed up a little.

Laxus glared at her, "did you just slap me?" he growled.

"Yes, yes I did!" Lucy said, pretty sure her voice was shaky, but she was going to stand her ground.

"Just because you're a rich kid doesn't mean you can slap me."

"Just because your captain of a few stupid sports doesn't mean you can call me a brat." She retorted.

Laxus clenched his fists.

"Good morning students!" someone shouted, making everyone turn around as a goat man walked in.

"Capricorn!" Natsu shouted, "long time no see!"

"Sorry, I was sick the past few days," he said, "Now, I see we have a new student, what's your name child?"

Lucy forced herself to turn away from Laxus, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia sir."

"Heartfilia? Are you related to Layla Heartfilia?"

"Y-yes sir…"

He nodded, "I'm glad your in my class Ms. Heartfilia, now, you can take a seat right beside Laxus, since it looks like you two are already acquainted."

Lucy looked at Laxus, who just sat down and glared out the window, turning his music up all the way.

_Boy this is going to be a long day…_


	2. the game and the party

Lucy walked out of her math class with a sigh, the entire day she had classes with Laxus, and she could just feel him glaring at the back of her head the entire time, "at least it's lunch." She said,

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted, running over.

"Hey Wendy, how's your first day been? "

"It's been great!" Wendy exclaimed, "I met so many new people, and Happy's been a great help."

"Yeah,' Happy said flying over, "got to see a lot of my friends too."

"Well that's great." Lucy said with a smile.

'How was your day?" Wendy asked, as the two started to walk, Happy flying beside them.

"Could've been better, there's this one guy named Laxus who I think hates me."

"Laxus?!" Happy shouted shocked, "you made an enemy of Laxus! That's not very smart Lucy!"

"I didn't want him to be my enemy, he started it!"

Someone pushed past Lucy and almost sent her to the ground, Wendy caught her and brought her back up before she could hit the ground, Lucy looked up and saw Laxus walking past them, he turned and watched Lucy for awhile, looking her over, a blush came into Lucy's face, _is…is he checking me out? _She thought.

He came to her face and saw her looking at him, his cheeks reddened and he let out a snort of disgust and walked away.

"He Liiiikes you!" Happy said, trying not to laugh.

'SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy shouted.

Wendy started giggling and joined in with happy, both of them going, "He Liiiikes you!"

"I know where you live Wendy." Lucy grumbled darkly while the two laughed at her. They walked into lunch and got their trays.

'Lucy! Wendy!" Natsu shouted, 'over here!"

The two walked over to a table where Natsu, Grey, Erza, Elfman, Mira Jane and Cana, 'how's it going guy's?" Natsu asked.

"Pretty good," Wendy said.

"Laxus still hasn't killed you yet Lucy?" Grey asked, 'I'm surprised."

"What's his problem with me anyways?"

Natsu shrugged, "he's always like this." He said, "He never smiles."

"He smiled once," Erza said, "when he was dating Mira."

"He dated you Mira?" Lucy asked stunned.

Mira blushed, "Y-y-yeah, but we broke up, like six months ago." She said.

"And since then he's been all sad." Grey said.

"I bet he cried for like five weeks because Mira broke his heart!" Natsu said laughing, Grey joining in.

"I don't cry," Laxus's angry voice said behind Natsu and Grey.

"He's right behind us isn't he." Natsu asked, turning, 'yep, there he is."

He glared at them, and then turned to Elfman, "come on elfman, coach want's to talk to us." He said, walking away, Elfman standing and following, "see you at home Mira." Elfman said, walking away.

"By Elfman! Stay safe!" Mira shouted.

"So you had Laxus in every class so far?" Erza asked, "How'd you survive?"

She shrugged, "he never confronted me after first, he just kept glaring at me."

"He was looking at her after class." Happy said, "He made her blush."

"Shut it…"

"He Liiiikes her!" Happy and Wendy chorused together.

Everyone started laughing, making Lucy look down, "you're so dead when we get home." She grumbled.

* * *

Lucy walked into her History class, "oh come on…" she mumbled, seeing Laxus sitting in the back of the class, the only opened seat was right beside him, she sighed and walked over to It, sitting down.

As the bell rang, a man with a silvery cross for a head walked in, "Good afternoon students," he said shakily, "now, I have a few announcements, one, Natsu, if you catch your History book on fire again I'm not giving you another one."

"Oh come on!"

"And two, the research project starts tomorrow, I will begin today by assigning partners." He pulled out a list, "Grey and Natsu, you two are partners, Cana and Elfman, you are partners, Mira Jane and Freed, you two are partners."

Mira looked over at Freed, the two made eye contact and started to blush.

"And Laxus, it looks like your working alone again."

"Actually Mr. Crux." Natsu said standing up, "we have a new student, Lucy can work with him."

Lucy looked at Natsu in shock; he looked back at her and winked, holding a thumb up, as if to say 'your welcome', _you are SO dead! _Lucy thought.

"Well, in that case, Laxus and Lucy will be working together."

Laxus looked over at Lucy, Lucy looked back and he turned back to the front, an angry look on his face.

_This is going to be a LONG week._

* * *

Wendy was waiting outside for Lucy, "come on, where is she?" she wondered, "She should be here by now."

"Hey cutie, what are you doing sitting out here?" someone asked, Wendy turned and saw a boy walk towards her, his shaggy hair fell into his dark eyes.

"Um…I'm just waiting for my sister to come out…" Wendy said softly, "She'll be out any minute I'm sure."

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Uh…nope." She whispered, looking back to the school.

"My names Romeo." he said, "I'm in your first period class."

"Romeo?" she asked, Remembering Grey's and Natsu's warning about Romeo.

"Yeah, Romeo Conbolt." He said with a smile, "what's your name?"

"W-Wendy Marvell." She whispered.

"Marvell? As in Marvelous?"

Wendy blushed, 'n-no just Marvell…"

Romeo smiled, _oh I got her now, _he thought, slowly putting his hand onto her lower back and moving it down.

"What are you doing!" Wendy shouted, pushing him away.

"Uh…well…uh…" Romeo stuttered, "I was…uh…making my move on you?"

"I barely even know you!" she shouted, glaring at him "what I do know about you I'm not too impressed with."

"What have you heard about me?"

"You use girls," she said, "and then break their hearts!"

"W-w-w-who told you that!"

"Natsu and Grey!"

"Oh those guy's are dead…" Romeo muttered, "Uh…uh… they were lying."

"I doubt it." Wendy muttered as Lucy walked out.

"Sorry I'm late Wendy, I had to stay behind and talk to one of my teachers." She said, "Who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend," she grumbled.

'I'm Romeo Conbolt."

"Romeo? Your right Wendy he's not your friend." Lucy said, "come on, we gotta get home and get changed so we can get to the game."

"Okay Lucy." Wendy said following, not even looking at Romeo.

"Man…this one's going to be a hard one to reel in." Romeo muttered.

* * *

Lucy sat with Wendy and Grey in the student section, waiting for the basketball game to start.

"So Romeo tried to make a quick move on you?" Grey asked Wendy.

"Yeah.' Wendy said.

"And you showed him you weren't having any of his shit." he said laughing, 'oh man that's good."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you Wendy," Lucy said, "You stood up against a perv."

"I don't think he was a perv." She said, "I think he just needs to stop using girls."

"Yeah, but I doubt he will." Grey said, "too many of them basically throw themselves at him."

Wendy nodded as Natsu and the team ran out.

"Go Natsu!" Mira and Erza shouted.

"Go Jet!" a blue haired girl shouted "Go Droy!"

"We'll do good for you Levy!" two of the basketball players shouted, waving at her.

"Quit daydreaming and get ready to play!" Natsu roared, punching both of them.

"Yes sir!" they both shouted, running over to the coach as he started listing off who was going in first.

"Natsu, you're jumping."

Natsu smiled, 'I'm fired up now!" he shouted, running to the middle, he looked at the person jumping for the ball against him, he was a large muscular teen, his long hair being held back by a bandana,metal studs dotted his face,"sup poser." He said with a smirk.

"Gajeel," Natsu growled, "your going down this time!"

"I don't think so punk." He said.

The ref through the ball up and the two jumped for it, Natsu hit it back and Jet caught it, and quickly took off towards the basket, Gajeel ran to stop him but Jet tossed the ball to Droy, who caught it and shot from the 3-point line, making it swish through the net easily.

"Three points Fairy High!" The announcer shouted, "Thanks to the great tag team action of Jet and Droy!"

Gajeel glared at the two running down the court, he ran down the court as his team mate threw the ball over to him, right before he could catch it Natsu jumped up, intercepting the ball and running down the court, "Too slow Gajeel!" Natsu shouted, jumping up and slam-dunking it.

"Go Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah keep up the good work!" Wendy shouted.

Romeo watched Wendy from a few bleachers down, _I can't believe that didn't work, usually the girl would jump at the chance to get with me, _he thought, _I even got Chelia to come around after a few compliments, but her…I'm going to have to pull out all the stops._

Wendy saw him looking at her, their eyes locked for a few seconds before Wendy looked a way with a small noise of disgust.

_Oh yeah, I'm going to make this girl moan my name before it's all over. _Romeo thought.

* * *

**After the game.**

"Good game Natsu." Elfman said, "knew you could do it."

"Wasn't even that hard." He said, "Gajeel didn't even try, and with Jet and Droy having my back it was a synch."

"Yeah," Jet said, "They weren't so tough."

"Kinda tired though," Droy said, "running up and down the court got tiring when no one stops you."

Jet and Droy laughed, high fiving.

"Come on guy's!" Mira said, "there's an after party at Loke's!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, "I'm fired up!" he started running down the street.

"He's very exited isn't he?" Lucy asked.

'He's always like that" Elfman said, "but he's right, the parties that Loke throw are always great."

"Who's Loke?" Wendy asked.

"He's like the most popular guy in school." Mira said, "All the ladies want him."

"But he's taken by Aries." Elfman said, "The two are like madly in love."

"Yeah," Happy said, "you should see them, acting all lovey dovey with each other."

Lucy rolled her eyes, 'well lets get to his house." She said, 'I'm sure it'll be cool."

Natsu walked around the party, eating a few things and lighting some things on fire every now and then.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, putting one of his fires out, "quit lighting things on fire!"

"It's not my fault they catch fire, if they don't want to catch fire then they should be non-flammable."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It does to me!"

Wendy looked at everyone having fun, "This is so cool," she whispered, sitting down at a chair."

"It is isn't it?" Romeo asked, walking over.

Wendy looked at him, "what do you want?" she asked, "if your going to try one of your corny pick up lines, then you might as well leave."

"No nothing like that," Romeo said holding his hands up, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He said scratching his head, "I was out of line…"

"Apology accepted, but don't think you're off the hook perv."

"Why you gotta call me that!"

"Hey Romeo!" someone said, walking over, he was dressed in a decent suit, with blue shades on. 'How's it going?"

"Hey Loke." Romeo said, "it's going good, how are you and Aries."

"Doing great," Loke said, "Aries couldn't come because she's sick, but hey, doesn't mean we can't have a party right."

"Right."

"So who's this little cutie?" Loke asked, "one of your girlfriend."

"No!" Romeo said quickly, "She's just a friend."

"Oh, well hello," Loke said, "I'm Loke."

"I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy said with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"How come you smile when you're meeting him, but when you first met me you glared at me.'

'Because he's not trying to feel me up."

While everyone was having fun, three people walked in, one was Gajeel, the other two was a blue haired girl with pale skin, wearing dark clothes, and another with black and white hair, a red shirt and blue jeans on. "Come on Gajeel." The guy said.

"I'm not sure about this Totomaru." Gajeel muttered, "we're on their turf, ain't going to be so easy to take anyone down."

'Quit being a wimp." Totomaru said, then saw Natsu, "hey Natsu!" he shouted, making Natsu turn to him.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Totomaru, I'm from Phantom High." He said, "I just came to tell you good job on the game."

"Oh thanks, it was a pretty good game huh." Natsu said with a grin.

"Yeah, you were one of the fastest out there." He said with a smile, "too bad you weren't fast enough in that car crash."

Natsu stiffened up, "what did you just say?" he asked, stunned.

"Oh come on, surely you haven't forgotten about it." He said, "When Elfman lost control of the car, man, poor Lisanna right?"

"You shut your mouth!" Natsu said angrily, clenching his fists.

"Totomaru," Gajeel growled, "enough."

"Who's Lisanna?" Lucy asked Happy.

"She used to be Natsu's Girlfriend, last year after an after party, Elfman was driving them home when he crashed, Natsu flew through the window, and Lisanna slammed her head into the top of the car, she went into a coma when they brought her in."

'Why would you let Elfman drive when you knew he was drunk huh?" Totomaru asked. "What, too busy feeling up his sister to care?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted, punching Totomaru, making the boy fly back into Gajeel.

"Why you little!" Totomaru shouted, starting to charge at Natsu until Gajeel Clotheslined him, sending him to the ground, "when I say that's enough that's enough Totomaru!" Gajeel snarled, he turned to Natsu, everyone watched the two rivals stare each other down, and Grey ran over, in nothing but his boxers "what are you punks doing here." He growled, his fists clenched.

"Grey your clothes!" Cana shouted.

The blue haired girl looked at Grey and let out a small gasp, "oh wow…"

"Next time your friend talks about Lisanna I'm going to kill him." Natsu growled.

"He ain't my friend." Gajeel said, "but I'll pass the message on."

"Now what are you doing here."

"What? People from Phantom High can't come around here?"

"No," Natsu growled, "so if you know what's good for ya, then you'd leave."

Gajeel smirked and turned, "just remember, your not going to win next time Salamander." He said.

"Salamander?" Lucy questioned, looking at happy.

"That's Natsu's boxing name, don't know why they started calling him that though." Happy said.

"Natsu boxes too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, a lot of people do, like Erza, Grey, Cana, Elfman, Mira Jane used to box, but she stopped when Lisanna got hurt."

"Oh…"

Gajeel walked out, Totomaru and the blue haired woman going with them.

"Yeah, Just walk away Gajeel!" Droy shouted.

"Yeah, hate to make you look bad here." Jet added.

Gajeel clenched his hands, _those two are dead…_

* * *

Lucy and Wendy were walking home after the party, "I think we should join the boxing team." Lucy said.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Because most of our friends are boxing." Lucy said, "and with how dangerous those Phantom guy's are, it would help to know how to fight."

"True." She said, "but I don't think I could be able to hit anyone purposefully."

"Well it would be good for you to learn some defensive maneuvers." She said.

"It does sound like fun." She said, "Lets do it!"

Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lucy." Happy said, flying over, he looked downcast.

"Happy, what's wrong?"

"Natsu left the party early, and I don't know where he went."

"Maybe he went home." Wendy said helpfully.

"No, I already checked, he's not at home."

"Well then why don't you go home, maybe he'll show up tomorrow."

"I would, " he said, "but we live together, and he's the only one with the key."

"Well if you want you can spend the night with us."

"Thanks Lucy." Happy said happily, flying around them.

"Man Carla's going to love meeting you." Wendy said with a smile.

"Who's Carla?"

* * *

Jet and Droy walked home with Levy, 'Man tonight was a good game." Droy said.

"Yeah, those Phantom punks didn't even see us comin'." Jet said.

"Come on guy's, quit bragging about the two shots you made, Natsu made more." Levy said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he doesn't use Teamwork." Droy grumbled.

"Yeah no one can get past us!" Jet said, holding his fist up high.

"Oh really?" a dark voice asked, before Jet was punched in the stomach and thrown into Droy, the man jumped on them both pounding into them with a merciless rage.

"Stop!" Levy screamed, running towards her friends, a large hand grabbed her by the throat, she gagged as she tried to breath, until the lack of air made her pass out, the man dropped her when this happened.

"Time to send a message to those Fairy Fools." The man growled, his red eyes glowing in the night.


	3. starting the fight

Natsu sat in the park a few blocks away from the school, the sun was slowly coming up on the horizon, he looked towards it, his tired eyes taking in every detail, "I've been here all night…" he muttered, "bet Happy's going crazy right now." He stood and stretched, he looked around the park one last time before starting to walk, the park was his favorite place to go when he needed to be alone, it was the park his father had taken him to before he disappeared. He walked with his hands in his pockets, "wonder where you went..." he muttered to himself, seven years ago his father had disappeared, two weeks after his mother had died, he had taken his little sister with him, he hadn't seen either of them since, "you'd think he'd at least right." Natsu grumbled, he had stopped hoping his father would reappear, thinking that if he was to find his father he would have to look for him himself, he sighed, "oh well, guess I can't complain." He turned the corner to the high school, and stopped in his tracks.

The high school was completely ransacked, the windows were broken, graffiti was all over the walls and the F on 'Fairy' and both of the H's from "high" were on the ground, but that's not what made Natsu angry.

Tied to the front doors, hanging a few feet off the ground were Jet and Droy, both looked thoroughly beaten, with Droy's right leg twisted at an odd angle, both were groaning, trying to look up, and tied to the flag pole, barely breathing was Levy.

Natsu ran over to Levy and untied her, carefully laying her on the ground.

"Natsu…" she whispered hoarsely, her neck was bruised up badly.

"Who did this?" he asked her, "WHO!"

Levy tried to say, but passed out again.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted running over, Grey and Cana behind her, "What happened?"

"I don't know…I found them like this." He said, standing up.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know," he growled, "but whoever did it is going to pay!"

"Grey go call 911, Natsu, help me take Jet and Droy down from the doors."

* * *

Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla walked towards school, Happy was walking behind Carla with a weird look on his face, "so…do you like Fish?" He asked Carla.

Carla rolled her eyes, the young white cat had been followed by Happy ever since the two met last night, and she didn't like it one bit, "no, for the last time I don't like Fish!"

"Happy are you going to be bugging Carla all day?' Wendy asked.

"N-no!" he said.

Lucy looked at the cat and smirked, _time for some payback, _she thought.

As Carla flew forward to get away from Happy, Lucy leaned forward and whispered to him, "you liiiike her."

'N-no I don't!"

Wendy giggled and joined in.

"It's not so funny when it's happening to me!" he shouted.

Lucy laughed, then heard Carla gasp, "my, my, this is NOT a good school for you to go to Wendy, it is covered in Graffiti and police!"

"What?" Wendy asked, she and Lucy ran over, looking at the school, "oh my…" Lucy whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, "the entire school is wrecked!"

"Look! The ambulance is loading people up." Wendy shouted.

Lucy ran over, Wendy, Carla and Happy following close behind, Lucy saw Natsu, "Natsu!" she shouted, running over, "what happened?"

"Jet and Dory were jumped." He growled, "it was Phantom High, I know it."

"Calm down Natsu," Erza said, "there's no proof."

"I know it was them!" Natsu snarled.

"Well we can't act rash, if you go to the school and start something, you could be arrested."

It would be worth it." He growled.

Lucy watched the ambulance drive away with Levy, "wow…" she whispered, suddenly someone pushed past her, she looked over and saw Laxus push his way to the front door, he looked angry, he walked into the building, Elfman, a large heavy set teen with blue and black hair (with the black hair being cut shorter than the blue) and green eyes, and Freed following,

"I wonder what they're going to do." Lucy whispered.

* * *

Laxus walked into the Principals office, "Makarov!" he said, "we need to talk."

A small old man in a business suit turned around to face Laxus, "if it's about what happened last night, there is nothing I can do."

"This time they've gone too far," Laxus growled, "let me, Bixlow, Freed and Elfman go down there and teach them a lesson!"

"You make it sound as if you can get away with it."

"Come on old man! Three students just got viciously attacked and your going to just sit here!"

"I'm not, I'm going down their myself." He growled, "Principal Jose has let his students run amuck, and I will not tolerate it!"

"At least let me come along," Laxus growled.

"No, now schools cancelled for the day, all of you get home."

Elfman and Freed turned and walked away, Bixlow followed, Laxus glared at Makarov for a little while, then turned and walked away.

He sighed, "damn you Jose," he growled, "whatever happens is on you."

* * *

Wendy sat in the hospital; her and Chelia were waiting to see Levy, "their saying that she'll be fine, just some bruising on her neck." Chelia said.

"Hopefully," she said, 'I don't think everyone could handle Levy…you know."

"Calm down Wendy," Chelia said, "Levy will be fine."

Romeo ran in, "how's Levy doing?" he asked, out of breathe.

"She's doing fine," Chelia said harshly, making Wendy look at her in surprise.

"How long has she been out?" he asked.

"At least since 1 last night."

Romeo walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a doctor, 'I'm sorry sir you can't go in there yet, she needs her rest."

"Please, let me in." Romeo said.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't, just go sit down." The doctor said, walking away.

Romeo sighed and walked over to Wendy and Chelia, sitting down, Chelia glared at him while Wendy sat between the two, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow Wendy," Chelia muttered, "if you see Levy tell her I said get well soon." Chelia stood and walked out.

_Don't leave me here with him! _She wanted to scream, but she just nodded, when Chelia disappeared Wendy turned to him, "So…you and Levy…what's going on there?"

"She's my best friend," he said, "we've known each other since we were both little."

"Oh," Wendy said.

"See, I don't put the moves on everyone." Romeo said.

"Just because you haven't put the moves on Levy, doesn't mean you haven't done it to everyone else." She said, "I'm pretty sure you did it to Chelia."

"That, I did not intend," he said, 'well…I didn't intend to put the moves on her at the time at least."

Wendy shook her head, "what is wrong with you!"

"I like women, what's so wrong with that?"

"You use them." She said with disgust, she stood, "I'm going to come back later," she said, "tell levy I said hi." And with that she walked out, leaving Romeo sitting there, seething.

* * *

Natsu looked at the two beds holding Jet and Droy, both of them were bandaged up, "I promise," He growled, "I will find out who did this, and I will end them!" he turned and saw Lucy standing in the doorway,

'You're very angry aren't you?'

"They're my team mates," Natsu growled, "I'm not letting this go unpunished."

"Man, if you keep up that tough guy act the girls will never go for you."

Natsu looked at her with a look of shock that shock slowly turned to anger "why don't you just shut up." He growled, he stood and walked out, leaving Lucy alone, he walked around the hospitals hallways, until he was in front of a very familiar door, he hesitantly opened it and walked inside, it was an ordinary room, with two chairs beside the bed, and a couple machines on the other side of it, hooked up to the machine, lying on the bed was a pale girl with white hair, her breathing was slow and calm, the faint rise and fall of her chest making the covers move ever so slightly, he walked to one of the chairs and sat down, "hey…Lisanna…" he mumbled, "I know I haven't come by for a while…but school started and…well I gotta focus on school…" he looked at her serene face, "Elfman's doing well, he joined the boxing team, and Mira quit the team…" he scratched his head, 'Happy…happy misses you a lot Lisanna," he looked at the bedside table and saw wilted flowers in the vase beside it, he took them out and threw them out, "I'll get you some fresh ones soon," he said to her, he walked to the window, "do you remember when we found Happy?" he asked, a small smile on his lips, "we were…walking in the East forest park, and that gigantic egg fell out, it was bigger then you were." He laughed a little, "I remember how impatient I was, waiting for it to hatch." He looked down, "and then…a few days later that egg hatched and a small blue cat jumped out, man I still remember the looks on Wakaba and Macao's face when they saw him." He looked back at her, he walked over to her motionless body, and put a hand on her neck, feeling her faint pulse, he smiled a little, and then kissed her forehead, "sleep well Lisanna," he said, "I'll try and come back soon." He turned and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets, if he had turned back for a split second, he would've seen the small smile come to Lisanna's lips and the single tear roll down her pale cheek.

* * *

Gajeel sat with Totomaru and the blue haired woman inside a junkyard, all around him, other students from Phantom were messing around in the junk piles, "so Gajeel, heard you had some fun last night." Totomaru said with a smirk.

"Tch, those punks talked a big game," he muttered, "couldn't even match me hit for hit."

"What about that girl that was with them? Why'd you have to attack her."

"I didn't intend to, it just happened," Gajeel said, 'Besides, I didn't punch her or anything."

"True but you choked her man, she could be dead right now."

"She isn't." someone said angrily, Gajeel turned around and saw Natsu standing there, Erza and Grey beside him.

"What are you doing here Salamander," Gajeel growled, standing up, Totomaru doing the same.

"I'm here to kick your ass," Natsu growled.

Gajeel laughed, 'do you really think you can take me right now? With all of them around?"

Natsu looked around and saw the students all watching, some had picked up pipes.

"Natsu," Grey mumbled to Natsu, "we're outnumbered, we can't take them all."

Natsu looked at Gajeel again and glared at him, "too chicken to come at me yourself?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot," he said, 'as soon as I attack you your friends attack me, and then my friends jump in, doubt you'd want that."

Natsu clenched his fists, Erza put a hand on his shoulder, 'calm down Natsu," she whispered, "we can't take them, best to leave and come back another day."

Natsu glared at Gajeel for a few more seconds, then turned and walked away, Erza and Grey following.

Totomaru laughed, 'run you little chickens!" he shouted, "You couldn't take us anyways!"

"Shut it Totomaru," Gajeel snarled, Making the boy shy away, "They'll be back, I know it."

"I hope so,' the blue haired woman said, " I want to see the one that takes his shirt off again."

"Jeez Juvia, we're trying to fight them and all you care about is shacking up with one of them?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Totomaru walked home, "stupid Fairy High," he said with a laugh, "they think they can take us on, oh man I can't wait until I get to fight."

Something ran past him, so quick he couldn't see what it was, "who's there!" he shouted, immediately going to his pocket and taking out a switchblade, "I'm warning you, I know how to use this."

The thing flashed past again, this time kicking Totomaru across the cheek, making him drop the knife, and fall to the ground he sat up and looked around, "Gajeel, stop it man, you made your point, I won't go mouthin' off anymore!" he shouted frightened.

"You wish I was Gajeel," someone said, then ran at Totomaru, making him scream.

* * *

Gajeel walked towards Phantom high, today he didn't wear the school uniform, and instead wore his favorite leather jacket, a white shirt, and his old jeans, "wonder where Totomaru was." He grumbled, 'the idiot was supposed to pick me up." He got insight of the building, 'No way!"

Phantom was completely wrecked, windows were broken, the doors were off their hinges and laid in a charred mass on the floor, and in many places on the outside it looked like someone tried to start a fire, Gajeel saw Totomaru tied to the flag pole, "Totomaru!" Gajeel shouted, running over, he was completely beaten, his nose was broken, his face was bruised up horribly, when Gajeel tried to pick him up by the chest he screamed in pain, "Damn it," he growled, lying Totomaru on the ground, then he saw a note, he picked it up and read it,

_Your move Phantom._

Gajeel crumpled the note up, "Salamander." He growled.

* * *

Natsu was thrown out of one of the newly repaired windows at Fairy High, "I can't believe you did that Natsu!" Erza shouted angrily, jumping out after him.

"He had it comin' to him." Natsu grumbled, sitting up.

"I don't care!" she said, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "what you did has put us all in danger."

"Calm down Erza," Grey said, walking over, "Phantom started this, it's on their head."

"But Principal Makarov told us not to do anything until he had talked with Principal Jose, and Natsu just put one of Jose's students in the hospital!"

"What's going on here?" Makarov asked, walking over.

"Natsu just roughed up Totomaru from Phantom High."

"You did?" Makarov asked, "Did you get him good?"

"SIR!"

"Jose's students brought this on themselves." Makarov said, "they started this, and should've known one of you would retaliate," he walked up the steps, "Jose will not discuss this, stating that his students would never do anything, even when evidence is pointing at them, so until he does accept the blame, I'll be turning a blind eye to what you do." And with that Makarov walked into the school.

"We got a free pass to mess those phantom guy's up!" Natsu exclaimed, "Alright! I'm fired up!"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying over, "Romeo said you were getting your butt handed to you, did I miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Aw man!"

"Why do you sound disappointed on missing me getting my butt whooped?"

"Because it's always fun to watch Erza hurt you."

"Gee thanks buddy,"

Lucy walked over, 'what's going on?"

"We're about to go show those Phantom punks who's boss." Grey said.

"Could you put your shirt on before that?"

"What do ya say Lucy, you wanna come?" Natsu asked.

'Uh…no…I don't know how to fight, and I would probably just get in the way."

"Alright then, I'll see ya later!" he said cheerfully, him, Erza, and Grey walking away from the school, a few others leaving the school with them.

Lucy sighed, "Oh man, what's going to happen now?"


	4. revelations

Lucy looked out the window, wondering where Natsu and the others were, it had been three weeks since the fight with phantom had started, and every day around this time Natsu, Erza, Grey, Elfman and Romeo would leave, and wouldn't return until after lunch, but today they didn't even come back to school.

"Lucy!" Wendy said, running in, "can I play on your Xbox?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure Wendy," she said, Wendy walked in and sat down, turning the console on and starting up a game, 'Hey Wendy, have you seen Natsu and the others?"

"Nope, not since they left." She said, "why?"

"They never came back after lunch." Lucy said, "Usually they do."

Wendy shrugged, "maybe they just decided to skip school."

"Maybe…"

Their made Virgo walked in, bowing, "excuse me mistress, a Laxus Dreyar is here to see you,"

"Uh…" Lucy said confused, _why is he here? _

"Do I need to leave your room Lucy?" Wendy asked with a straight face, "so you and your boyfriend can have some privacy?"

Lucy threw her pillow at her, "shut it Wendy," she said, walking downstairs.

"She likes him." Virgo said and followed.

Lucy walked into the living room and saw Laxus standing in the middle of it with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face, "Laxus," Lucy said, "what are you doing here?"

"We have a history assignment due next week," he said, "or did you forget?'

"Uh…I kinda forgot, considering you haven't come to work on it for these past three weeks."

He sighed irritated, "lets just get to work," he growled, "sooner we start, sooner I can leave. "

* * *

Wendy walked back towards Lucy's room, Carla beside her, she had been spying on the two older teenagers, seeing what they were up to, she had gotten bored and decided to go and play the Xbox again.

"Honestly Wendy, it's not polite to spy." Carla said,

"I know, I just wanted to find out what's going on." She said, opening the door to Wendy's room, "wha…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Natsu was sitting in front of Lucy's Xbox playing call of duty, "oh hey Wendy," he said, "thought Lucy was going to come in."

"What are you doing in here!" she asked again, "and how did you get in here!"

"Hey Carla! You want a bite of my fish?" Happy asked.

"No I don't want a bite of your smelly fish!"

Natsu stood up, "I came to ask for help," he said, "Elfman got hurt today."

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I came to get Lucy to help."

"Why Lucy? She doesn't know anything about medical things," Wendy said.

"Well…she just seemed like she could be a nurse, you know, the really mean nurses that stab you with the needle when you're not looking."

Wendy giggled a little, "no, she's not a good medical person to go to, but I know a few things about first aid, hold on." She ran out and went into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit, then ran back upstairs, "I'll help."

"Thanks Wendy." He said, with a surprised look in his eyes, _why's he so surprised?_

* * *

Natsu drove to Elfman's house, Wendy sitting beside him holding the First-aid kit to her chest, behind them, Happy was annoying Carla.

_She looks so familiar… _he thought, looking at Wendy, yeah he had known her for a month, but she reminded him of someone else…

"So…what happened to Elfman?"

"We were trying to mess with Gajeel's cycle, when he and a few others came out of the diner they were in, they jumped us and Elfman got hurt.'

"What are his injuries?"

"I don't know, he was bleeding heavily, and was limping on his right leg."

She nodded, Natsu pulled up to Elfman's house and the two jumped out, running into the house, Happy and Carla flying after them.

Elfman was lying on the kitchen table; Erza was holding a bloodied towel to Elfman's leg, Grey was looking out the back window, and Romeo was sitting on the couch, "Natsu! About time you got back!" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry, took me a while to find someone to help." He said.

Erza turned around, "you brought Wendy?" she asked shocked.

"She know's what to do!"

"How do you know!"

"…"

Wendy walked over, and felt around his leg, "he's got a piece of metal in his leg," she said, "It's deep, almost to the bone."

"H-how do you know?" Erza asked.

"I can feel it right here," she said, softly putting her hand on a small lump in his leg, "did you not know?'

"He…he didn't say anything…"

"I doubt he would've known." She said, she opened up the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of long tweezers, "Erza, get Elfman something to bite on, this is going to hurt." Erza ran out, "Grey," Wendy said, "get an icepack."

"What for?"

"Slow down the blood flow, we don't need too much blood spilling out.

"Oh okay," grey said, grabbing an icepack and going over to Wendy,

"Press it right where the cut is."

"But it's stopped bleeding already."

"I'm about to have to reopen it, so I can get to the shrapnel, that's why I told Erza to get something for Elfman to bite on."

"It won't hurt me," Elfman said, "because I'm a real man!"

Erza walked over, giving Elfman a fairly thick stick.

"A real man doesn't need a stick," he said, tossing it.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"Positive," he said.

"Okay…" she said, she put the tweezers right at the cut, 'are you ready."

"Just do it already!" elfman shouted.

Wendy got a little irritated, so she plunged the tweezers into Elfman's leg, making him scream in pain, "Sorry," She said sweetly, then got serious, maneuvering the tweezers expertly, soon finding the piece of metal and started taking it out.

Elfman was still screaming his head off, Natsu and Grey holding him down, Finally Wendy pulled the metal out, "this looks like a nail," she said, "what were they fighting with?'

"Anything they could find," Grey muttered.

Wendy pulled out some thread and a needle, "alright, I'm going to have to stitch it up," she said, threading the needle and starting up the stitching.

Natsu watched her work, and again he tries to remember who she reminds him of, he had been trying to figure it out since he met her.

"Are you good?" Wendy asked Elfman, finishing the stitches.

"I'm fine," he said, 'sheesh, that hurt."

"Bet you wish you had that stick to bite on." Grey muttered.

"Shut it Grey!"

"Well, your going to have to stay off of that leg for a little while, at least a week."

"Thanks Wendy." He said, getting off the table.

She nodded, "any time," she looked at the rest of them, "any of you need help."

"Yeah, I got a gash on my back," Grey said, turning and taking his shirt off, showing a deep cut on his lower back.

"You didn't have to take off your shirt Grey." Erza said, "and I have a cut on my shoulder too."

"Always getting cut up," Wendy said with a small laugh, "you need to be more careful, I'm not always going to be able to help you ya know."

Suddenly Natsu was sent back to when he was little, he had fallen off his bike and scraped himself up pretty good, his mother had made him sit still while she cleaned it, _"always getting cut up," she said, ''you need to be more careful, I'm not always going to be able to help you ya know."_

"Well, I better get home," She said, finishing the stitches on Grey's shoulder, "wouldn't want Lucy to worry about me."

"I'll walk you home," Romeo said, standing up.

The two left, leaving Natsu to watch her leave.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…" he said.

Wendy walked beside Romeo, Carla flying over them, "so you guy's have been messing with Phantom these past few weeks."

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"Because of what they did to Levy and the others."

"But Natsu repaid them for that."

"Yeah, but they retaliated to what Natsu did, so we retaliated back."

"So, you're just fighting because they keep fighting."

"Yep."

"That's so stupid."

"You wouldn't understand," he said, 'your still new here, those weren't your friends who got hurt..."

"With that kind of logic, I didn't have to come help Natsu and the others because I'm new, I could've left that piece of metal in Elfman's leg, let it become infected, all because I'm new here."

Romeo looked away from her, _damn, she has a point…_

"And Levy was my friend, even though I just met her." She said, and continued to walk.

Romeo watched her walk away; _she's too nice for her own good… _he thought.

"I never got to ask you, are you alright?" Wendy asked, snapping Romeo out of his thoughts.

'Uh… no just some scrapes and bruises…"

"Are you sure? Your arm looks pretty bad."

He grabbed his arm, "I'm fine… just a cut."

Wendy took his wrist and looked at the cut, "that's pretty deep," she murmured, "sit down."

"C-come on Wendy…"

"Sit down," she said with more authority. Making Romeo groan and sit down on the sidewalk, Wendy opened up the First-aid kit, she pulled out some peroxide and a cotton ball, she poured some onto the cotton ball and cleaned the cut, Romeo winced a little, "does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"Stings a little." He grumbled.

She smiled, and then pulled the needle and thread out, stitching the wound back, Romeo tightened his muscles, "AH! That hurts!"

"Quit tensing up and it won't," she chastised him, finishing the stitch and cutting the thread, "There you go." She said.

He looked at the thread, "thanks…"

"Anytime," she said with a smile, then stood up, "I'll see you at school."

He looked at her confused, then realized that they were in front of her house, "o-oh yeah, see ya Wendy." He said.

"I don't get why you let him walk you home Wendy," Carla mumbled when they were far enough away, "he's such a brute!"

Wendy walked into the house, a smile spread across her face, "Lucy! I'm…what's going on?" she asked, she had walked in on Lucy and Laxus making out. Lucy instantly jumped away from Laxus, "Wendy! What are you doing down here?"

"I went for a walk." She said, "Why were you two making out? I thought you hated each other."

Laxus stood up, 'I'm gone," he grumbled, walking out quickly.

"Lucy…" Wendy started.

"I don't know how it happened." She said.

"You were kissing him, how do you not know what happened?"

"Well… at first we were fighting."

_Lucy sat next to Laxus the two were trying to decide who they were going to do their report on, "I say Muhammad Ali," Laxus said, "he's the best fighter ever to have lived."_

"_Why do we have to do it on a fighter? Why not on Mohandas Gandhi?"_

"_Why? The guy didn't do anything."_

"_He used peaceful protest to drive the British out and give India its independence."_

"_That's not something to be proud of."_

_Lucy rolled her eyes, "of course you would think so," she muttered, "Mohandas Gandhi would be a much better subject!"_

"_I doubt it, he was just an old man, didn't do anything worth while."_

"_Are you not listening to me? He brought peace to India!"_

"_And Muhammad Ali took down George Foreman, which one is more impressive?"_

"_God, do you only care about boxing?"_

"_Do you only care about old no life's?"_

"_You are so annoying!"  
_

"_You ain't no picnic to be around either rich girl!" he shouted._

_The two fought like this for another thirty minutes, getting right into each other's faces, then as quickly as they started fighting, their lips came together and they fell onto the couch._

"I hate him," Lucy grumbled, "probably tricked me into kissing him."

"Yeah, sure Lucy." Wendy said with a little giggle.

"I didn't want to kiss him!"

"Keep telling yourself that Lu-lu."

* * *

Natsu laid in his bed, thinking about who Wendy reminded him of, "she's just like my mother…quiet, calm, gentle… looks a lot like her too." He looked at a picture of his mother, Grandeeny, they were almost exact replicas, the blue hair, the slender features, the only difference was that Wendy was younger and far more smaller, "who could she be…except…" his mind went back to a small little girl, her hair hidden by a black beanie and her small eyes scared, "There's no way…" he whispered, he sat up and racked his brain, he had only met her a couple of times, when she was five and he was six, when their parents divorce was final, and two years later, when she was seven and he was eight, "is it possible…she's…my little sister?"


	5. snooping

Wendy sat at the lunch table with Natsu and the others, they were talking about what they were going to do to Phantom High next. "I say we TP their school!" Romeo said.

"Na, too easy," Natsu said,"how about lets burn their Gym down."

"Something that won't get us arrested Natsu." Erza muttered.

"It won't get us arrested! Because we won't get caught!"

"No Natsu," Grey said.

Suddenly the doors swung open and two people walked in, Natsu instantly jumped up, "Gajeel." He growled.

Gajeel glared at him, his fists clenched.

"Gajeel, calm down," Juvia said, then turned to Natsu and his friends, "we're here to speak about this whole grudge-match, it's gone too far."

"You guy's went too far when you attacked Jet and Droy!" someone shouted.

"What about when you attacked Totomaru?" She asked calmly, making most shut up, "Now, we must stop this before it gets too violent."

Erza stepped forward, "what do you have in mind?'

"Juvia suggests a small tournament," she said, "you choose your ten best fighters, we choose ours, we meet in the boxing ring and settle it there."

"Hmm…could work," Erza said, "the only problem we'd have is to decide where to have the fights."

"What about in our boxing ring?" Romeo asked, "we could settle it in there"

"Good idea." Erza said with a smile.

Wendy looked around, "What happened to Natsu?" she asked Grey.

"Elfman had to drag him out before he started a fight." Grey said boredly, "So what happens when one side wins?"

"Then that's that," Juvia said, "the loser leaves knowing they lost." She turned to Erza, "do we have an agreement Scarlet?"

"Yes," she said, "Two weeks sounds like a good time to start it?"

Juvia nodded, "we'll see you in two weeks, until then neither of our schools will come close to each other."

"Agreed," Erza said, "do you here that!" she shouted to the lunchroom, "if I find out anyone is breaking these agreements then I will personally handle them."

Everyone shrank back, knowing what Erza could do.

"Have a good day Scarlet," Juvia said, turning around and walking out, Gajeel beside her.

"So we just wait until two weeks to kick ass?" Grey asked.

"Yes, and don't want anyone starting anything until then," she said "oh and Grey, put a shirt on!"

* * *

Lucy sat in Math class, beside her Laxus was completely ignoring her, like always. She sighed and kept working on her paper.

A crumpled piece of paper hit her in the head and she looked around, looking for the person who threw it, but no one was looking at her, everyone was focused on the board. She sighed and opened it,

_I liked our little make-out session at your house the other day._

Lucy instantly knew who it was from; she turned red and wrote a response,

**Really? Because I thought when you liked something, you don't act like a douche to the person that did it with you.**

She tossed it back, he expertly caught it without even looking up from his paper, he smirked a little, and wrote something, then tossed it back.

_What ever do you mean? I'm just being my ordinary-self princess._

She let out an irritated sigh.

**That's what I mean.**

_Well I'm so sorry Princess, let me fall to my knees and beg for your forgiveness._

**If you're trying to be funny, it's not working.**

"Mr. Dreyar, Ms. Heartfilia, is there something interesting you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Aquarius, their Math teacher, asked them.

"Um, no ma'am!" Lucy said quickly.

"Nothing that concerns you," he muttered.

"Then wouldn't you read that note out for the class?!"

"What note?" Laxus asked boredly.

"The one in your hand."

"Hey Natsu!" Laxus said, "Catch." He tossed the paper and Natsu caught it, he instantly pulled out one of his many lighters and lit the paper on fire with a manic look, "Fire ball!" he shouted, tossing it into the trash can, which then erupted in flames, much to everyone's horror and to Aquarius's anger.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TO LIGHT THINGS ON FIRE NATSU!" she screeched, chasing after Natsu who was running back and forth through the halls, arms flailing, trying to get away from Aquarius's wrath.

The rest of the class stood outside of the classroom, watching it burn.

Laxus leaned against the wall, uncaring, Lucy looked over at him, "you got Natsu in trouble and burned down a room, just so she wouldn't see the note?"

"Got a rep to protect." He muttered, "What would people think if they know I'm hanging out with the preppy Rich brat."

She turned red, "Well I wouldn't want to hurt your rep," She spat; she kicked him in the leg and stormed off.

Laxus groaned as she kicked him, he watched her leave, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Was all that really necessary Laxus?" Freed asked, walking over. "I know you want to keep whatever's going on between you two a secret, but burning down a classroom?"

"There is nothing going on between us Freed," he muttered, "mind your own business."

* * *

Wendy walked next to Lucy as they walked home, "Lucy, are you mad?" Wendy asked her sister.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

'Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"Hey Wendy." Romeo said, running over.

"Oh, hey Romeo," she said, turning to him, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," he said, "I just wanted to come and see if you wanted to go to the Fair."

"The Fair?"

"Yeah, you know, rollercoasters, bumper cars, amusement rides, you know?"

"Oh that!" she said, "I would love too…wait…this is just going as friends right?"

"Oh yeah, just as friends." He said.

"Alright," she turned to Lucy, "Lucy, can you tell dad that I'm going to be hanging out with Romeo?"

"Sure," she said, "go have some fun."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks Lucy!" she said, "Come on Romeo!"

Lucy watched her run off with Romeo, she sighed, "at least she'll have fun this afternoon." She turned and started walking

* * *

Natsu sat at the fair, watching Wendy and Romeo having fun, after a while Natsu was fairly certain that Wendy was his lost sister, and he was intent on making sure she was safe, "you try anything Romeo you're dead." He muttered.

"Sheesh Natsu your such a stalker," Grey said, sitting down next to him."

'I'm making sure Wendy's alright," Natsu said to him, "I don't trust Romeo."

"Same here," Grey muttered to him, "that's why I came."

"Will both of you be quiet!" Erza hissed, coming from another table, "sheesh, I'm surprised Romeo hasn't caught on to you two snooping."

"You too Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I never trust Romeo around girls, especially Wendy," She said.

"But it doesn't look like he's trying to put any moves on her," Grey said, pointing over at the two "I mean look, they're just having fun,"

"True," Erza muttered, "but how can we be sure?"

"We could take Romeo aside and kick his ass."

"What is up with you Natsu?" Grey asked.

"Just an idea." Natsu muttered.

"Hey guy's!" Wendy exclaimed, making all three jump up, "what are you three doing here?"

"Huh? Oh you know just sitting here…about to order some soda as soon as that waiter comes by!" Natsu said quickly.

"Natsu…" Romeo said, "there are no waiters, you have to get up and buy it yourself."

"That explains why I've been waiting for so long!"

Romeo rolled his eyes and Wendy giggled.

"So um...what are you guy's doing?" Erza asked.

"Nothing, just riding a few rides, trying to get Romeo to ride a rollercoaster, he's too chicken." Wendy said.

"I am not!"

"You almost wet yourself when you saw one!" Wendy teased him, "just like a chicken." She took off running as Romeo ran after her.

"Well that's uncharacteristic of Romeo." Grey muttered.

"Yeah, something's going on." Natsu said.

"Well, we won't find out about it anytime soon." Erza said.

"Why?" they asked her in unison.

"Wendy just lead him into the roller coaster without him even knowing it."

* * *

Romeo cornered Wendy in the front car of the rollercoaster, "got you!" he shouted.

"No, got you." She said innocently as the bar came down and made Romeo sit down next to her.

"You…you sneaky little girl." He muttered.

She gave him a sweet smile, as the roller coaster slowly started moving.

* * *

Lucy sat alone in her room, looking through old pictures of her and her mother, 'oh mom, I wish you were still around," she whispered.

"Lucy." Someone said, making her jump, she turned around and saw her father, Jude Heartfilia standing at her door, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," she murmured, "just looking at mom's photo."

"Good," he said, "it's unbecoming of a lady to cry," he said, walking away.

She sighed, looking down at the pictures again, she heard something hitting her window and she looked over in time to see a pebble fly up and hit the glass, she looked over at her door and then walked over to the window, opening it up.

Down on her lawn stood Laxus, his hands in the pocket of his Great coat, "hey princess," he said, "Come down, I want to talk to you."

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Just come down," he said.

She sighed and went over to her closet, she pulled out some jeans and put them on, "Dang it, all my clothes are in the wash," she muttered, looking down at her white tank top, she sighed and slipped on her shoes and a sweater, then walked back out to the window, she climbed out carefully and started climbing down the drain pipe, when she got close enough to the ground she let go of the pipe and landed on her feet.

"Looks like you're used to climbing down that pipe." He snidely remarked.

"Oh shut up," she said, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Just hold up," he said, looking her over, "I don't think I've ever seen you out of your uniform and your designer clothes."

She rolled her eyes, 'If you just came here to gawk at me I think I'll just go back inside."

"No, I have another reason to be here." He said.

"And what's that for?" he asked.

"I guess…I was kinda being a jerk to you," he muttered, looking away, "and I'm…sorry.."

"Wait, Laxus Dreyar came all the way out here to say he's sorry?" she asked, "wow, the worlds ending."

"Shut it!" he said, turning red, "can't a guy just come and say he's sorry?"

"Maybe," she said, turning around and crossing her arms, "but that doesn't mean you're off the hook.'

"What?"

"Well you said some pretty mean things these past few weeks," she said, 'How do I know you're not lying?"

"Sheesh make it sound like I'm a liar too."

'How would I know?"

He sighed, "Whatever, I came and said what I had to say," He muttered, turning around and walking away.

She smiled, 'for what it's worth Laxus, thank you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Princess, you better get back inside before your daddy sends the dogs on me." He muttered, walking towards the street.

She watched him leave, then walked back inside through the back door.

* * *

Wendy and Romeo walked down the street, "thank you for taking me," Wendy said, "It was so much fun."

"Any time," he said, "Just thought I had to thank you, you know for fixing us all up after that fight, where did you learn all that anyways?"

"Well…I can't really remember, I remember my mom used to always do stuff like that, and I guess after watching her for so long, I just picked it up."

He nodded, "what was your mother's name?"

"Grandeeny," she said with a smile, 'at least that's all I remember, when I was seven I got into an accident and hurt my head, since then I can't really remember my childhood much."

"Wow…" he said, "That's really tough."

She nodded, 'what about you? Who are your parents?"

"Well my father is Macao Conbolt, he runs a small tavern downtown with his friend Wakaba, my mom walked out on us when I was little."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing to be sorry about," he said, "It doesn't really affect me."

"Oh…" she said, he stopped and she looked at him, "what is it?"

"You're home," he said, pointing a finger at her families' house.

"Oh…right," she said, she turned to him, "Well, thanks for everything Romeo," she said, "It was really fun."

"Any time," he said again.

She started walking towards the door, but stopped a few feet before getting to the porch, she turned around and quickly ran back to Romeo, "what is it?" he asked, she got on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, shocking him, "have a goodnight," she said, blushing furiously, then ran inside, closing the door behind her.

Romeo watched the door for what seemed like forever, until a smile came across his face, _the plan is working, _he thought.

* * *

Natsu sat in a bush not too far from where Romeo had been standing, he was pissed off that Wendy did that, but he was stunned too, _Grandeeny…she really is my sister._


	6. Romeo's fight

Natsu sat next to Lisanna's bed, "so, there's a tournament that's going on between Fairy High and Phantom High today," he looked at Lisanna, "you remember what I was telling you about Wendy being my Sister? Well I've decided, that if we win that tournament, then I'll go to Mr. Heartfilia and talk to him about it," he smiled, "maybe he know's where my dad is too," his phone vibrated and he looked at it, "got to go to practice," he muttered, "I'll come see you again Lisanna, okay? Please…get better." He turned and walked out, missing her eyelids fluttering a little.

Natsu walked down the hall to where Grey was sitting with Levi, Jet, and Droy, "Hey Natsu," Grey said boredly, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go." Natsu said. Then looked at Levy, Jet, and Droy, all three had bandages on, with Droy on Crutches, "you three all good to go?"

"Yeah," levy said, "we're fine, how's Lisanna?"

"Good as far as I can tell."

"I think you need to stop visiting her Natsu," Jet said, "it's kinda crazy to go see you're comatose girlfriend everyday."

"Yeah, it makes you look completely nuts!"

"Do you two just ask for ass beatings on a daily basis?" Grey asked.

"I'm not going to stop seeing her just because she's in a coma, one day she'll get out of it, and when she does, I'll be there."

"That's so sweet!" Levy exclaimed.

"I'd do the same for you Levy!" jet shouted.

"No I would Levy!" Droy said, hitting Jet with his crutches.

"No I would!"

"No I would!"

Grey and Natsu shook their heads, "pathetic." They both said.

* * *

Romeo walked into the Gymnasium, in the middle there were two boxing rings set up and ready, around them, people from both schools were waiting, 'Man, there sure is a lot of people, isn't there only supposed to be ten matches?"

"Yes," Erza said walking over, "but no one can past down a chance to watch a brawl."

"True…" Romeo muttered, his hands twitching a little.

"You nervous?" she asked him, "this is your first fight isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I think I'm good." He looked over and saw Wendy helping a few of the other trainers checking the medical supplies, "I'm really good." Since their trip to the Amusement park two weeks ago, Wendy had been much more nicer to Romeo, and more affectionate.

"You do anything to her I'm going to make your life hell." Erza muttered to him.

"I won't do anything." He said, _yet…_

Natsu walked in with Grey, Elfman, Cana, Chelia, and Lucy, "what up guy's!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey Natsu," Erza said, 'where's everyone else?"

"Nab, Warren, and Loke are coming from McDonald's." he said, "They'll be here soon."

She nodded, "alright, listen up, we're going up against their ten fighters today, most of them are easy to fight, but there's four 'elite' students who are tougher then the rest, they are, Juvia Lockser, Sol, and Aria."

"Why don't Sol and Aria have a last name?" Romeo asked.

"I have no idea." Erza said.

"You said four, who's the fourth?" Grey asked.

"Well, it was Totomaru, but he was taken out by Natsu, so now it's Gajeel."

Natsu nodded, "looks like I get to take out Gajeel today."

"Don't get Cocky Natsu," Grey said, "between you two it's an even fight, and it can go either way."

"Yeah right, I can beat him any time of the day, any day of the week."

"You better keep that confidence Salamander," Gajeel growled, walking past them, "you're going to need it."

Natsu glared at him.

"Come on guy's, lets get ready." Grey said.

Lucy looked around, she watched a few people practicing moves, 'I thought this was boxing," she said, "They're using their feet."

"It's more of a Mixed Martial Arts fight," Erza said to Lucy, "the only time we really do traditional boxing is during official competitions."

Lucy nodded, then started looking around, "so, is Laxus here?"

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Oh…just wondering." She muttered, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, he won't be here," Erza, said, "Him, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen are going to the state finals today."

"Oh…okay…"

"Relax, your boyfriend will be back by Monday."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Don't lie Lucy," Happy said, flying over them, "you know you Liiiike him!"

"Shut it cat!"

* * *

Wendy watched Lucy shouting at Happy and she giggled a little, "What's so funny?" Romeo asked, walking over to her.

"Nothing, just watching Lucy freak out." Wendy said, turning around to Romeo, "are you ready for your fight?"

"Yeah, I'm going up against some dude named Boze."

"Well good luck," Wendy said with a smile, "I know you'll do good."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, "do I get a good luck kiss?"

She blushed, "if you win you might, _might _get that kiss." She muttered.

He smiled, "I'll hold you to it," he said, walking away.

Wendy shook her head, then turned back to what she was doing.

"Wendy!" Chelia shouted, running over.

"Hey Chelia," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing talking to Romeo?" she asked.

"Just having a conversation," Wendy mumbled, blushing again.

"There's something going on between you two!" Chelia exclaimed.

"W-what? N-no there isn't!" she exclaimed, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Yes there is! What did I tell you about him? He's no good!"

"He's been really sweet so far," Wendy said, "maybe he's changed."

"I doubt it." She muttered, "Oh well, if you're so sure, then go ahead, but if I'm warning you, he's nothing but trouble."

Wendy sighed, and looked up at the boxing ring as Romeo jumped in, across from him a caramel colored guy with sunglasses on was waiting, "you ready to go flyin' kid?" he asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"Not really," Romeo muttered.

"Alright, you both know the rules," a guy with sandy colored hair said, 'No eye gouging, no hitting below the belt, no illegal moves, other than that, TEAR EACH OTHER APART!" he looked over at Romeo, "ARE YOU READY?"

Romeo took his shirt off and strapped his UFC gloves on and nodded.

"ARE YOU READY?" he shouted over to Boze, who nodded.

"THEN FIGHT!"

Boze let out a yell and charged at Romeo, who brought his arms up to block a few of Boze's punches, he ducked and Punched Boze in the stomach, making the larger man step back, Romeo pressed forward, keeping Boze on his toes, Boze continued to throw punches at him, not even trying to block, _he's wide open! _Romeo thought and jumped up, catching Boze across the head with his foot, and sending him to the ground.

"Holy shit! Romeo just knocked out Boze!"

"Wow," Wendy whispered, "that sure was an impressive move."

"It was a simple one," someone said behind her, "just a simple roundhouse kick."

"Oh…who are you?" Wendy asked turning around, she came face to face with a green haired girl, she had on a Trainers shirt, and her belly was gently rounded.

"Sorry, I'm Bisca Connell." She said with a proud western drawl.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Wendy said with a smiled, "how do you know about the moves?"

"I used to be apart of the team," she said, looking wistfully at the students fighting, "back before I got a bun in the oven."

"Oh," she looked at Bisca's stomach, "how far along are you?"

"Three months," she said, "and I'm already ready for it to pop out."

Wendy giggled a little, "So who's the father?"

"Alzack Connell," She said, "I doubt you know him since he's been working ever since he found out about the baby."

Wendy nodded.

"Hey Wendy!" Romeo said, running over, "I won my match!"

"I know, I was watching," she said with a smile, "good job."

"You owe me a kiss."

Wendy blushed, "b-b-b-but I said might!"

"Oh come on Wendy, are you going to go back on your word?"

"Um…uh…"

"Romeo!" Erza shouted, making both Romeo and Wendy jump.

"I'm not doing anythin I swear Erza! Please, Please don't hurt me!" he shouted quickly, falling to his knees and bowing to her.

"Stand up, you're embarrassing yourself." Erza said, making Romeo jump up quickly, "now, Nab just dropped out of the tournament, something about a job offer he couldn't refuse, so we need someone to fill his slot, you up for it?"

"Uh… sure!" he said.

"Are you sure? Nab's fight is next, and I know you just got done with yours so…"

"It's fine Erza," he said with a smile, "I'm itching to fight again."

"Alright then, you got about five minutes." She said, turning to walk away, "and no kissing Wendy, no matter how bad she wants to kiss you."

"B-but I don't want to kiss him!" Wendy exclaimed, blushing.

"It's written on you're face Wendy." Erza said, then walked away.

Romeo smirked at Wendy, "so about that kiss…"

"Y-you heard Erza! No kissing!" Wendy said quickly, "Now, go get ready for your fight!"

"Alright, alright, but you owe me a kiss after all of this is over." He said with a smile.

"Fine, fine, whatever." She said, looking away.

He smiled, "see you after the fight," he said, walking away.

Wendy shook her head and sighed.

"You really like him don't you?" Bisca asked.

"W-what? NO!"

"I can tell your lying." Bisca said in a singsong voice.

Wendy looked around, trying to find something to change the subject, she saw Chelia going up against some girl in the boxing ring, "G-go Chelia!" she shouted.

Chelia ducked from a punch, 'you sure got fast Sue," she said out of breath.

"You ain't too bad yourself Chelly." Sue said with a smirk, "but I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to finish this fast." She jumped up and tried to deliver a round house kick to Chelia's head, Chelia ducked and quickly jabbed Sue's leg, "what the…" sue said shocked, her leg going lame as she landed on the ground "I…I can't move my leg!"

'Illegal move!" the sandy haired guy shouted, "Chelia is out!"

"Aw come on Max!" Chelia whined, "She just scared me so I kinda…you know!"

"Sorry, Chelia, Rules are rules."

Chelia sighed and walked over to Sue, "sorry for that Sue," she said, helping her up, "you really shouldn't surprise me like that."

"Yeah, I know, forgot you knew that move." Sue said, "next time though, I'm gonna win girly."

"Please, you know I'll school you any time, anywhere."

We'll see," Sue, said, winking at Chelia and limping off to her friends, leaving Chelia standing there blushing.

"Chelia!" Wendy said running over, "what kind of move was that?"

"Huh? Oh it was just a few pressure point hits." She said, distracted, "Not to major."

"Well that was cool!" she said, "…what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Chelia said, turning red, 'I-I gotta go Wendy, see you later!"

"Okay…"Wendy muttered, then turned back to the boxing ring, Romeo was stepping into it looking completely calm, in front of him was a gigantic teen with a top hat that covered his hair, "wow, he's huge." Wendy whispered.

"I am Aria," The gigantic guy said, "and you will soon be going to the hospital."

"Yeah…sure…" Romeo muttered, "I doubt that."

"Alright guy's!" Max shouted, "lets do this! FIGHT!"

Before Romeo could even move Aria had cleared the distance between them and punched Romeo away, he slammed into the ropes and bounced back, Aria clotheslined him, Romeo hit the ground, Aria picked him up and slammed him into the ground.

"ROMEO!" Wendy screamed.

Aria kicked Romeo in the stomach, making Romeo cough up blood, he continued to kick him over and over.

"Max! End the fight!" Natsu shouted.

"I-I can't end it until Romeo either taps out or…"

Romeo let out a loud scream of pain, Natsu looked over and saw him laying there holding his chest, blood was slowly trickling out of Romeo's mouth.

"Romeo!" Wendy screamed again, she climbed into the ring with a medical kit, intent on helping him; she was blocked by Aria,

"Go back to the side lines little girl!"

"No! He needs medical help!" Wendy said angrily.

"I said go BACK!" he shouted, punching her and sending her right into one of the corner posts, knocking her out.

Immediately the entire gym was on their feet, even the Phantom High kids, ready to jump in and beat the living shit out of Aria.

"You're dead Aria!" Natsu shouted, leading the charge onto the ring

"Natsu stay back!" Romeo shouted angrily, making Natsu and everyone else stop. "He's mine."

"What are you even going to do, little man," Aria said tauntingly.

Romeo stood, wavering slightly, "you beat me to a pulp," Romeo muttered, "you probably broke a few ribs too, you had won…but then you hurt that girl," he said, looking over at Wendy's unconscious form, "that girl who's naïve and kind, the girl who only thinks of others,' he looked at Aria, "what am I going to do? I'm going to make you wish you were never born," he charged and punched Aria in the stomach, winding the large man, then he jumped up and delivered punch after punch to Aria's face, Aria got one punch in but it didn't even phase Romeo, "say night, night bitch!" Romeo shouted, delivering a powerful roundhouse to Aria's chin, sending him to the ground, everyone cheered and held his arms up in victory, "that…was for you Wendy…" he mumbled quietly, then collapsed.


End file.
